


Saved

by ShefaniLove



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniLove/pseuds/ShefaniLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi part fanfic about how Gwen and Blake saved each other during the worst times of their lives. This is all just my imagination and what I think happened. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Gwens POV

6:00 am *alarm clock rings*

Ugh I don't want to wake up I don't want to leave my bed I don't want to face the world. The past few months have been absolute hell. I found out my suspicions of Gavin cheating were true and I pretty much haven't been emotionally stable since. Things with Gavin had been pretty terrible the last few years but once I found out he was sleeping with another women, the nanny very cliche I know, that was the last straw and I kicked him out. Ever since that day I have felt like an absolute failure. I have had absolutely no motivation to leave the house other than go to the studio a few times which had actually been quite therapeutic or to drop my kids off at school, but I haven't been in public at all. That all changes today. My alarm is still obnoxiously ringing when I finally decide to drag my butt out of bed and go to work. Filming for season 9 of the voice starts today and I would rather be in bed crying and watching tv, but that isn't going to happen. I have to face some of my really good friends and act like everything is okay when in reality my whole world is crashing down on me. 

Blakes POV

"Blake! Wake up man! It's 6:30 we have to leave in 15 minutes!" 

I hear Adam yell at me from the doorway of one of his guest rooms. Damn he's loud but he's one of the only people who I can stand being around right now. Ever since I found out Miranda has been cheating on me I've been crashing at Adams place here in LA which shows how sucky my life is if I'm hiding out in LA. I surprised Miranda on tour a few weeks backs when I walked into her dressing room and saw her and her tour manager in the middle of having sex. I dropped the bouquet of flowers I had brought to gift her before her show and she turned around right when I was slamming the door. I never looked back to see her look of horror not of sadness but more of regret of getting caught. I didn't even give her a chance to talk but frankly it wouldn't have mattered what she said to me that night we both knew it was over. We had been fighting so much in the last year it was exhausting and knowing she had been screwing some other guy the whole time just gave me confirmation that it was over. But now here I am living with Adam because he is the only person who knows about Miranda's and my split since the divorce isn't final and it isn't public yet. I've been getting barely 4 hours of sleep every night and I haven't gotten a decent meal since the night I found out about the affair. I've been hiding in this guest room trying to push reality out of my mind but filming for the new season of the voice starts today which means I will have to interact with the other coaches, contestants, and producers all while trying to act like my heart isn't ripped into a billion pieces. Shit this is gonna be a sucky day. 

Gwens POV

It's 8:00 by the time I get out my trailer and my makeup and hair is all done. Gregory and Danilo knew what I have been going through so they kept the conversation lighthearted and fun and kept complimenting me. God they are so rad I'm blessed to have them. We have a meeting with all the coaches and head producers at 8:30 so I decide to head there a bit early and maybe get some alone time before the hectic day ahead of me. I walked into the room and I was surprised when I saw Blake sitting there alone quietly swiveling back and forth in his chair. He didn't notice I came in. He had his head leaned back with his eyes closed. Something is very different. He looks thinner. The door shut behind me and it startled him awake. 

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was gonna be in here."

"It's ok I just came here to escape everything for a little while, what brings you here so early?"

I hear his question but I was caught off guard by the look in his eyes. Ever since the first time I met him I was drawn to the energy and happiness in his eyes, but today his eyes looked grey and glossed over like all the light from them have faded leaving darkness in its place.

"Gwen?"

"Sorry, I'm ya, I guess I was just trying to do the same. I don't think I'm quite ready for all the craziness to come." I stuttered.

"I hear that."

Even his voice had lost its warmness. He usually had me laughing within 30 seconds, but he's still just sitting there swiveling in his chair and staring at the floor. I was about to ask him if anything was wrong when Adam walked in and sat right next to him. He had brought in a muffin and some orange juice and was whispering to Blake. He seemed to be trying to convince him to eat it. I decided to take a seat on the other side of him. Soon Pharrel came in followed by the producers and we started our meeting. I couldn't help but watch Blake the whole time though. Something seemed really off and I needed to know if he was okay. I know what it feels like to be alone when you are hurting so maybe if he is going through something I could be a friend for him to lean on. God knows I could use a friend. I decide to scribble a note down on a small piece of paper which I fold up and hand to him under the table. I see him glance at it and kind of look up at me and he half heartedly smiles and nods before retreating his eyes back to the floor. The meeting drags on and on but before I know it we are being excused and the hectic day is about to truly begin.


	2. Email Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen decides to be bold and give Blake her email.

Blakes POV

Gwen had been super sweet this morning and I felt kind of bad I didn't put too much effort into holding a conversation, but I had plenty on my mind at the moment, like how I was gonna survive a whole day on set. During the boring ass meeting Gwen slipped me a note the simply said "Lunch with me today cowboy?" I didn't know if I even wanted company during one of the few breaks they gave us but she is too sweet to turn down so I just smiled at her and gave her a nod. The first half of filming was long especially since I was running on very little sleep and lack of energy since I hadn't ate normal food in forever. By the time lunch rolled around I was starving. I walked over to my trailer and I saw Gwen sitting on the stairs. 

"You ready to eat?" She asked me cheerfully.

"I'm hungry enough I could eat the whole voice stage and the crew, but I think I'll stick to my turkey sandwich." She chuckled and her face lit up. God she is beautiful. I came back to reality when she jokingly asked if we were actually going to go inside and eat or just keep awkwardly standing outside of my trailer. I opened the door for her and walked in. We sat in silence for a few minutes just eating our lunches then she finally broke it and spoke. 

"Blake I hate to ask, but is everything okay? I mean I couldn't help but notice that you've lost a lot of weight and you don't seem to be your same goofy cheery cowboy self like normal." 

"Oh God you noticed. I was trying to act normal but I guess me not being a fat ass anymore gives it away"

"Blake I didn't mean it like that, I just want to know if you need a friend, because I am here."

"I know I'm sorry Gwen it's not you I've just been in a constant bad mood for the last few weeks. Life isn't exactly a basket of roses right now."

"I can relate to that."

I couldn't help but hear a tinge of sadness when she said those words and for the first time in a few weeks I thought about someone else other than me. I think back to this morning and remember that Gwen wasn't her normal cute and talkative self in the meeting rather she was quiet and kept to her self. Her smile was still there but it felt forced not like the natural beautiful smile she usually is always wearing. I've been so consumed in my own problems I haven't thought that maybe someone else is going through hell. 

"Are you alright Gwen?" She seemed shocked that I asked or even noticed that she wasn't her normal self.

"I've been better."

She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too because here we are two very different people who are obviously sad and maybe going through similar things. Who would've thought Gwen Stefani would be the person to ask me what's wrong and genuinely care. 

*15 minutes until filming resumes*

We hear the producers yelling outside of our trailers.

"Well hey I better go back to my trailer and get ready for filming."

She turned to leave and I had to say something before she left. "Hey Gwen!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"No problem." 

She smiled and turned to leave but right before she reached the door she turned back.

"Hey Blake i don't know if you'll think this is weird but here's my email" she handed me another slip of paper "you know if you need to talk to someone and I'm not around."

She smiled and turned and left before I had time to respond, but I couldn't help but stand there and smile down at the paper with her email on it. For the first time in a long time I couldn't help but feel happy even if it was just for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please tell me your thoughts!


	3. First Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter about when Blake first emails Gwen.

Blakes POV

It's been a long week of filming at the voice. Ever since Monday I've been in a lot better of a mood. Gwen and I have been spending more time together on set during breaks just chatting and trying to make each other laugh. She really is the most beautiful when she is smiling and happy. Going into the weekend I hadn't thought much about the fact that she gave me her email the other day, but when I got back to my room at Adams I threw my coat off on to the chair and the slip of paper fell out. I walked over and picked it up. A million thoughts went through my head. Should I email her now what do I say does she even really want to talk to me? I decided to take out my laptop and shoot her an email it couldn't be that big of a deal. 

To: GwenStefani@gmail.com

From: BlakeShelton@gmail.com

Hey Gwen it's Blake. I'm bored.

Re: Hey cowboy! What's up?

Re: Just sitting in Adams house being sad. I'm pretty pathetic haha.

Re: You want to talk about it? I'm sure I could relate.

Re: Umm well I haven't really talked to anyone besides Adam and I don't wanna scare you off or anything.

Re: You can't scare me Blake I promise. 

Re: Ok I'm gonna quote you on that haha. Well here goes, things haven't been great in my personal life, things are actually kind of falling apart in my marriage that's why I'm here in LA in my free time instead of back in Oklahoma.

Re: Oh God Blake I'm sorry. I am actually dealing with a lot in my personal life right now too so I get it. Reality sucks.

Re: I agree but hey at least we know we can vent to each other about all the crap in our lives.

Re: Good point cowboy!

Re: Well hey I'm gonna head to bed but I'll talk to you soon?

Re: Anytime!

Re: Night Gwen

Re: Night! Gx

I don't know what to say or do so I just shut my laptop off and crawl into the big bed I've been sleeping in for the last few weeks. I haven't slept in weeks due to being too sad or angry, but tonight I feel a weird sense of comfort that drifts me off to sleep. I couldn't help but dream about Gwen which was strange but oddly made me smile which is something I haven't done much of in a long time. I can't wait to talk to Gwen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter but I'm hoping to update this fic fairly often. Keep commenting please :)


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is having a great day on set but will the happiness last?

Gwens POV

It's Monday and filming for the voice resumes again today. I haven't talked to Blake since we emailed but we both have had pretty busy weekends so it makes sense. My alarm clock goes off and I still feel the urge to stay in bed but in the back of my mind I have the image of Blake cracking jokes and laughing which makes me smile and eventually crawl out of bed. Man that cowboy always lifts my spirits even when he isn't here. I'm glad that over this past week we've started actually becoming friends. I mean I've always liked the guy, it's impossible not to he is the sweetest and funniest human ever, but now I feel like we are starting to bond and connect on a deeper level. Whatever it is I know that I am excited to see him and a part of me is hoping he's just as excited to see me.

Blakes POV

I'm sitting in bed wide awake waiting for my alarm to go off so I can head to set. Usually I am wide awake because my mind is racing and I'm too upset to sleep, but right now I'm awake for a completely different reason. I couldn't help but be excited to see Gwen today. We talked a little over email and that surprisingly lifted me from my state of depression I had been in for the last couple months. I still felt a tinge of pain when I realized I was waking up alone yet again, but excited because I was going to a place where my new friend would be. It also helped that my new friend was legend Gwen Stefani and also super hot. That definitely lifted the spirits. 

I got to the set of the voice and saw Gwen pulling up at the same time. I hopped out of the car as soon as possible Adam wasn't even fully parked when I was opening the door and I ran over to where Gwen was parking a few spots away. I took the opportunity to open the door for her which made her beam. She looked like I just gave her $20 million dollars which makes me kind of sad thinking she probably isn't used to being treated like the queen she is. 

"Oh my gosh Blake thank you. You are such a gentlemen!" 

"Just some good southern hospitality" I said while using some extra twang and I winked at her which made her giggle. Mission accomplished I would do anything to see that smile of hers and hear that innocent giggle.

"You ready for the long day cowboy?"

"Hey if my day keeps going as good as it has been this morning its gonna be a hell of a good day so ya I guess so!"

"I hope so too, well I'll see you on set then!"

"I'll be there." I said to her with a smile as she waved and started walking towards her trailer. I knew I should go get ready too but in the moment all I could do was stand and stare at her walk away. I finally made my way to my trailer and started changing into my clothes for filming. I couldn't help but keep thinking about the last few months and how they have been absolute hell, but now all of a sudden I was starting to be in a better mood and it was whenever I was talking to Gwen. Man it sucks that her personal life isn't great right now, but I'm happy I can talk to someone about all the shit going on in my life right now. I mean Adam has been great but he just got married and he's all optimistic and happy all the time which sometimes just makes me more sad cause I remember when Miranda I were like that. Damn why did she have to screw everything up by fucking all of Nashville. Well anyways I'm glad I can be bitter and honest to Gwen without worrying about her judging me.

Gwens POV

Oh my gosh today has been one of the best days of work ever. It started off great by Blake randomly opening the car door for me then all day long he kept visiting me at my chair and telling me all these corny jokes. We had lunch together again this time in my trailer and we just started talking about life. Nothing too deep just random questions like favorite songs growing up or I told him stories about my kids which he seemed to enjoy because he kept asking more and more questions about them and asking to see pictures of them. Pretty much every moment I was with Blake today I didn't think about the G word at all which is a miracle. For the last few months he's been all I've thought about so it was a good change to think about other things for awhile. 

Filming for the day just got done and it's nearly 11 o'clock by the time I get back to my trailer. Blake insisted on walking me to my trailer door which is funny cause it's literally right next to his and we talked for another 15 minutes before deciding we should probably get some sleep since filming starts early tomorrow. He gave me a brief but tight hug which made me realize how much I've missed having someone to hold me. I wish it could've lasted longer but any longer and it would've been inappropriate since we are just friends, new friends at that. I'm all smiles while undressing from the day and taking my makeup off. I'm finally crawling into bed when my phone starts buzzing violently. I reach over and grab my phone off the table and realize that my phone is blowing up with texts from the one person I've been trying to push out of my mind. This great day was quickly turning into an awful night as I felt my eyes fill with tears as I started reading through the messages. 

Dear Gwen.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends on a bit of a cliff hanger so I will try to update you guys soon. I'll make this next chapter a longer one full of good stuff! Please keep commenting :)


	5. In this Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has a rough night after receiving angry texts from Gavin, but Blake is there to comfort her and they open up to each other.

Gwens POV

I went from having one of the best and most fun days I've had in a long time to just another night ruined by Gavin. From the second I picked up my phone my eyes started filling with tears and I couldn't hold them back. Gavin must have been drinking and he was sending me text message after text message of hurtful messages like "I'm glad you are out of my life you disgusting whore" and "I can't believe I stood to be seen with you for so many years" all of the hurtful words I had heard throughout the years of being with Gavin were all being said to me once again tonight. I left the cheating bastard and thought I would get away from his abuse but I guess it can't be escaped. His words are literally bringing back every bad memory and it is paralyzingly me. All I can do is sit here and cry alone in my bed. 

Blakes POV

I can't believe how great today has been. Who would've thought I'd become friends with Gwen freaking Stefani. I'm just some guy from Oklahoma and she's a rock star. I'm one lucky guy to call her a friend. I'm just about to go to bed since we have an early morning if filming when I look over and see Gwens coat sitting on the coach of my trailer. She must have left it here when we were chatting during one of the breaks. I pick it up and decide to bring it over to her. Even though it's pretty late and I know I should just wait to give it to her in the morning I really want an excuse to see her even if it was just for a minute so I decide to walk over to her trailer. I walk up the few steps and knock a couple times on the door. There's no answer which bums me out. I guess she must've headed to bed already. It is getting pretty late I guess. Right when I turn to walk away I hear a faint noise coming from inside. I stopped walking and turned back and pressed my ear to the door. It sounded like someone was crying which instantly broke my heart thinking of precious Gwen crying. Then it made me angry thinking of what could've caused her tears. Without thinking I opened the door and peaked my head around. Once I opened the door I could hear her sobs more clearly and loudly and looked in the direction of her room. I saw her sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her head while she rocked back and forth. The sight of this beautiful angelic women being brought to this level of pain was making my blood boil. The door squeaked when I closed it which startled her and made her look up. 

"Sorry, I don't wanna be all up in your business but I came to bring you your jacket you left in my trailer, and I couldn't help but hear ya cryin. Are you alright Gwen?" Right when she saw me she started wiping away at her eyes and pushing her hair to the side trying to get herself together.

"God I'm sorry Blake I don't want you to see me like this. Thanks for bringing my coat. You can set it there I'll see you tomorrow." 

I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes and the familiar look of embarrassment. I had been feeling all of these same things the last few months. It was embarrassing being in the public eye but I don't want Gwen to ever be embarrassed around me.

"Gwen, you know that I really never sleep. I mean I used to, but since certain things happened in my personal life I don't sleep anymore. I usually lay wide awake in my bed and around 2 am is usually when the tears start coming. When I first stayed with Adam it was really bad and it used to freak him out seeing me this sad. I was embarrassed like hell. I'm a grown ass man cryin like a baby every night in front of some guy, but then I realized it wasn't just some guy. Adams my closest friend and he would sit with me every night while I cried if I needed him too. So I'm starting to not get as embarrassed, but more open to the help of others. I'd like to be that person for you Gwen. I'm here to just listen or comfort you while you cry if that's what you need. I'm here Gwen."

She no longer held back her tears she let them all flow. I quietly walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She leaned over in to my chest and just cried. She was all rolled in a ball clinging on to the bottom of my flannel and soaking my shirt in her tears, but I didn't mind. We sat there for about 15 minutes before her tears started to slow down and eventually stop and she wiped at her eyes again and kind of sat up but I still kept my arm around her because I knew she needed comfort.

"You wanna talk about it?" I calmly asked.

"It's Gavin. I've gone through years and years of him beating me up emotionally. Always telling me I wasn't good enough or wasn't pretty enough for him. I guess that's why I wasn't that surprised when I found out he was cheating on me, but when I left him I thought it would make things better. I didn't want to for the longest time but I thought maybe if I leave I'll stop being hurt by him, but everyday he does something or I think about things he's said to me and it brings back all the pain I've felt and it kills me Blake. I feel worthless because of him."

I took a minute to process everything she said before quietly responding saying "you know when I walked in on Miranda screwing some other guy I wasn't even phased by it at first. I just walked out of the room and drove back to the airport and flew right back to LA. I've spent so many months now going over my marriage. Thinking back to all the times Miranda would yell at me for being too sensitive, or she would always tell me I'm going Hollywood which was the worst insult I could get. What I'm saying is that Miranda hurt me so many times when we were together and she would constantly make me feel small so ya I wasn't surprised when I found out she was screwing other guys but that doesn't mean I still don't constantly think about what I could've done to prevent it or how I could've been a better person for her. People like you and me need to realize that maybe we aren't the problem. Our exes have brainwashed us into thinking we broke our marriages, but at the end of the day they both cheated on us and that's on their conscience." 

"Wow, Blake you never said that's what happened between Miranda and you. I'm so so so sorry. How could she ever? You are amazing Blake!"

"Well I guess I haven't told many people besides my family and Adam. I don't want the public to know. I never thought I'd tell anyone else, but damn here I am telling you. It's crazy. Gwen I want you to know your the most genuine person I've met. Ever. Like not just Hollywood people but out of everyone. You are special and you can't let that asshole of an ex you have make you believe any different. It's his fault and he knows that and that probably pisses him the hell off cause he lost the girl of the century." 

"Blake thank you, and you are amazing too cowboy I don't know how anyone could stand to hurt you. I know I never could." 

"Ya well I guess other people don't think so but that's okay....well darlin I'm gonna let you sleep. We've got a full day ahead of us and I want you well rested."

"Thank you again Blake, seriously you are a lifesaver I would still be sobbing alone if it weren't for you."

"Hell I've been there I know. Sweet dreams darlin." I give her a quick hug and head out the door.

I'm back in my trailer and laying down in bed thinking about what just happened. I never ever thought I would tell anyone else about Miranda cheating but I told Gwen without even realizing it. I just feel so comfortable with her and she makes me feel like we can talk about anything. I think I did the right thing by saying what I did though. I think it's important for people going through things to know they aren't alone. I hope Gwen knows now that she can talk to me about anything. I would happily be a shoulder for her to cry on. Right when I'm about to finally drift to sleep my phone buzzes. I get annoyed at first before I realize who it's from.

From: GwenStefani@gmail.com

To: BlakeShelton@gmail.com

Sorry cowboy for keeping you up all night with my tears. Thanks for being there and being so open with me you are pretty rad. So I figured since you e seen me literally bawl my eyes out we are past emailing back and forth. Text me sometime (310)209-4151 :)

To : Gwen

Hey it's Blake, I'm wishing on a star that we both go to sleep with only happy thoughts tonight. Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please keep commenting I appreciate all the feedback!


	6. I'm Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen have an emotional night which makes both of them start thinking about the future. Blake realizes his marriage is over and Gwen realizes she is ready to move past the pain of her failed marriage.

Blakes POV

My alarm keeps going off and I know I need to get ready for filming but god my head is killing. The sun is damn near blinding and I can feel the puffiness around my eyes. After what happened in Gwens trailer last night I went back to my room and had trouble falling asleep. I haven't talked to anyone besides Adam about Miranda and I in a long time and even then I usually avoid talking about her. I've been avoiding all the broken pieces of my personal life trying to shove the bad memories out of my head, but last night all those bad memories and feelings came rushing back. After I talked to Gwen and comforted her a bit I couldn't help but cry. I sat alone in my bed and cried nonstop for what seemed like all night. I played back the image of Miranda with another man and all the long nights of fighting that I endured. She said she loved me yet all she showed me was hate and she gave her love to other men. I realized in that moment that my marriage was over. Talking to Gwen made me realize how much Miranda hurt me and that holding on to the hope of her saying she's sorry and me going back to her will only lead me to being hurt again. I'm glad I talked to Gwen last night and I'm glad I could make her smile but I'm still not completely sure if I overstepped or not. She didn't ask what I thought I just kinda told her so I'm praying things don't get awkward between us or she doesn't get embarrassed. I really hope not cause I want to keep hanging out with her.

I finally drag my butt out of bed and start getting ready when I hear a knock on the door. I go over and open it without even thinking twice and to my surprise I see the most beautiful blonde in the world.

"Hey, Blake! I wanted to umm stop by before all the craziness starts and say thanks again for last night. You didn't have to-"

I cut her off then and said "don't worry about it Gwen I was happy to help. It's good to have someone to talk to."

I couldn't help but see her blush a little bit before she went on to say "Exactly. I still wanted to do something to say thank you. So I brought you a coffee." She extends the drink out to me with a shy smile.

"Thanks darlin."

"No problem, see you on set!" And with that she turned and left and I couldn't help but already feel a tinge of pain at the sight of her leaving even if I would see her in just a little bit. I don't know what it is about this women but she just makes me happier when she's around.

Gwens POV

I couldn't believe it last night when Blake came into my trailer when I was in the middle of a mental breakdown. At first I was so embarrassed I couldn't do anything but hide my face. This was my worst nightmare. I didn't leave the house for a couple weeks after I found out Gavin was cheating cause I thought somehow people knew and they'd look down on me. It's stupid but I can't help it. I thought the sight of me crying would scare him off or make him uncomfortable to the point where he'd leave, but instead he just walked over and quietly sat next to me giving me his shoulder to cry on until I calmed down. For some reason this small act of kindness surprised me, but it surprised me even more when he started talking and opening up to me. He shared all these things about his personal life and even told me Miranda cheated on me. Right when he said that I stopped my crying and was in a bit of shock. At first I thought I heard him wrong, but no he definitely said he walked in on her screwing another man. I first felt full of anger. Like what bitch could hurt this incredibly sweet and funny cowboy. Then all of a sudden I was filled with sadness. Here's this amazing man sitting next to me who for the last couple days has been nothing but nice to me and has done whatever it takes to make me smile and brighten my mood. He has told me all along that it was idiotic for Gavin to cheat on me because I'm amazing and I've always brushed it off but now finding out Miranda cheated on him I feel the exact same way. I could see his eyes get glassy and that's when he cut the conversation short asking if I was okay and then abruptly leaving. He always has the perfect things to say or knows what small actions are a big deal and I now know that's because he's going through the same exact things I am so he knows what'll cheer me up or make me smile. 

I know coffee isn't a big deal, but I wanted to show Blake I was thankful for our talk last night because if he's anything like me he's probably a bit embarrassed that he told me everything he did. I walked away from his trailer to go back to mine to get ready, but I couldn't shake his image out of my head. He was standing there staring at me with eyes that were puffy and red which killed me thinking he cried himself to sleep, but also with the most sincere thankful smile a person could have. Seeing him like that somehow represented exactly where I was in life at the moment. Slightly broken and hurt but willing and wanting to have a new and happy beginning. Was it possible that this friendship could be both our new beginnings? I abruptly awoke from this daydream when I heard Danilo and Gregory walking in my trailer to help me get ready for the day. 

"Ready to start this?" Danilo asked.

"I'm ready." I quietly said. When they started making me up I went back to my daydreams. I told myself that I'm ready in more ways than one. I'm ready to start the day, ready to build this friendship with Blake and ready to be happy again. God I want to be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to move on to the happier version of Shefani soon but I have to get past all the early heartbreak first! Let me know what you guys think about the chapter :)


	7. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming for the voice is over for a few weeks and Blake decides it's finally time to face Miranda.

Blakes POV

God this week has been a roller coaster of emotion. Gwen and I realized that our situations are almost identical in a lot of ways and I also realized that my marriage with Miranda is over. I've been hiding out in Adams house in LA trying to avoid my problems, but the longer I avoid the situation the harder it's getting for me to handle it. I've been too scared to let go of my failed marriage because I hate being alone. This week made me realize I'm not alone though. Adam is a dipshit but he's my best friend and I know it's been killing him watching me suffer and i have been so blessed by Gwen coming into my life. I've known her as a coworker since we first met, but now after the craziness we've both gone through I'm lucky to call her a friend. She's the one who made me feel like I could still be someone without Miranda and showed me that I could still find some happiness out of all this chaos. I've made up my mind I'm getting a divorce.

We've finally finished filming for the voice and I have a couple weeks til I have to be back on set. Adam was a bit surprised when we got back to his house and I started packing my things.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm leaving asshole." I laughed back at him.

"Wait, but why? Where are you going? You sold your place here in LA."

"What is this 20 questions Adam? Geez. Look I've been here a long time and I can't thank you enough for letting me crash here, but I think it's time I finally face reality. I need to go back to Oklahoma for awhile. I need to finish things between Miranda and I."

"Gosh Blake. You sure? You want me to come so I can kick her ass if she tries anything stupid?"

"No, thank you buddy!" With that I wrapped my best friend in a hug and I could feel the sincerity in his embrace. He really is scared Miranda will somehow hurt me again, and I don't blame him he's had to hear about all the awful things she's done to me over the years, but that's exactly why I have to go and end it with her for good.

"Text me when you land."

"Awwww someone loves me and is gonna misssss meeee!"

"Hey hey hey....no way. I may have let you live here but trust me I'm glad you are leaving" 

"Whatever dipshit!" I walked out the door laughing to myself. I couldn't believe in the last couple years a rock star from California has become my best friend. I have a rad life. Oh my gosh. Gwen is rubbing off on me already. I mean I know we talk pretty much all the time now, but rad?? I'm from Oklahoma a year ago you'd never hear me say the word rad haha. Damn, life is so strange. I love it.

Later that night I finally land in Tish. I shoot Adam a quick text letting him know I made it then I head out to head back home. I was starting to feel a bit nervous. The last time I had been here was after I found Miranda cheating. I flew back to Oklahoma grabbed my suitcase and then left and I haven't been back since. The day after I poured my heart out to Gwen I decided to text Miranda and I told her we needed to talk. She simply replied by asking "when and where?" I told her I'd be in Oklahoma this weekend and we could talk then. She had texted me and said she had been staying in Nashville and she'd be there on Saturday so tonight it was just gonna be me alone in the house. 

When I finally got back to my ranch I walked through the dark and cold house. You could tell no one had been living there for quite awhile. Most of the flowers had wilted and died and the grass was way overgrown. The house felt hostile and resembled a lot of the same characteristics Miranda has. It brought back painful memories of nights spent yelling at each other until the next morning, reminded me of all the nights I laid alone not knowing where she was or what she was doing, and lastly it made me feel bitter and empty inside. 

It's a reoccurring pattern that I don't sleep much, but tonight I definitely wasn't getting a good nights rest. I felt tears start to sting the side of my eyes when I walked into the bedroom. I laid down and got under the covers and shut me eyes. I laid in silence with nothing but horrifying thoughts and images running through my head. All the weeks I was gone for the voice or for touring and Miranda was here, was she with other men? Was she fucking them in our bed? I couldn't take the thought and I furiously ripped the covers off of me and headed to the front room where I laid down by the fireplace. I turned it on to keep me warm cause I couldn't even bare the idea of using the blankets. 

My heart has been racing ever since I landed here. I know I'm doing what has to be done, but why does it have to be so hard? And why does it have to hurt so much? My dark thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of my phone. It was a text from Gwen.

Gwen: Hey cowboy! I'm kinda bummed filming is over for a few weeks, I'm really gonna miss our trailer talks haha. Well anyways I hope you have a fantastic little break! 

I smiled reading her cute little message. She always seems to text or talk to me at the exact right time when I need a friend the most. Before I could start texting her a response. Another message came in from her. 

Gwen: Oh by the way I know it may seem silly, but praying really does help. You know when you feel lonely and no one is there to talk to? Well he's a great listener. Night Blake gx.

How is it possible for someone to be so cute?? She is so adorable when she is sweet. I can't help but feel a little uneasy about the whole praying thing though. I know she swears it works, but I don't know. It's not that I don't believe in God it's just I don't think I'm worth it. My life is literally so depressing that even God probably sees what a loser I am. I'm a bit ashamed of talking to him normally because I feel like such a disappointment, but I guess tonight I'll give it a shot. 

"Lord, I pray that somehow I can figure all my shit out. Ehh sorry for cussin God damnit see all I do is screw up! Well anyways give me strength to make it through. Show me that I'm not alone. Please."

And with that I drifted to sleep. My mind finally calming and at ease not having to worry about the craziness to come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next is pretty Blake centric, but there's still pieces of Gwens sweetness in there! Hoping to start writing more about the happy times soon! Thank you guys for continuing to read. Please comments are welcomed :)


	8. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just friends. That's all Gwen and I are, but maybe that will change.

Blakes POV

It's Saturday and I'm back in California. The day has pretty much been a blur. I remember waking up to the sound of my alarm. I was in the middle of eating breakfast when I heard that familiar voice that often haunts my dreams coming from behind me. I turned around and I saw her. Leading to this point I was worried finally seeing the women I once loved so deeply and would do anything for would overwhelm me and I would want to forgive all her mistakes and stay with her, but that didn't happen. As soon as I saw her face I felt a pain deep in my stomach. Miranda was standing just a few feet away. I could grab her and pull her into a warm embrace like I often dreamed of doing, but instead I stood up and took a few steps back walking to the other side of the counter motioning for her to sit where I just was sitting. I reached for a folder on the counter and I slid it her way, not one breaking eye contact. I saw the look of shock and amazement mixed with anger, sadness and regret when she realized what I had given her. Divorce papers. She opened her mouth to start to protest, but I simply put up my hand quieting her so I could talk and I told her it's done, I was done. I kept my voice calm and I told her that I loved her so much so much that it almost killed me. I told her she was my everything and that even though I've put up with a lot of shit from her because I loved her I wouldn't stand by and continue loving her while she gave all her love away to other men. I told her that it wasn't healthy for me to stay with her. I ended by saying that if she ever lived me she would do this one thing for me cause if not I would just keep getting hurt and I don't think I could survive being hurt again. With tears in her eyes she signed the papers and handed them to me. I grabbed the folder and walked out of the room, not knowing where I was going but knowing I had to leave, to get out of there, to abandon my past and go to my future without looking back.

Gwens POV

I was kinda bummed that filming is over for the next few weeks cause although that meant I had more free time it also meant I didn't get to spend 12 hours a day with Blake. It seems like everyday Blake and I are becoming closer and closer and I absolutely love it he makes me happy and I seem to make him happy which is all the two of us could ask for after being so miserable for the last year. 

Blake and I have been texting non stop the last few days. Our conversations have been turning more meaningful too. It started on Saturday. I could tell by the way he was talking something was wrong so I finally asked him about it. He told me that he met up with Miranda for the first time since he found her with the other man and he gave her divorce papers and she signed. He was glad it was done and that she didn't put up much of a fight, but he hates the media and all the attention he already gets so he is absolutely dreading the day the news goes public. We talk it over and both complain about how idiotic it is that just because they are successful in their careers that means their whole personal life is made public. Eventually our conversations turn happier when we both are just saying nonsense things to make the other person cheer up. He is constantly throwing in little compliments randomly that makes me beam while I stare at the message over and over again. I try to constantly tell him how sweet and kind he is because I feel like he isn't used to being admired for his kindness rather he is known for jokey humorous side which I love but I also love how he can be serious and sincere and make me feel like I truly matter to him. I haven't felt wanted in a long time, but when I talk with Blake he makes me feel like he loves being with me and that's encouraging. 

A couple days go by and it's Monday night and the voice is airing on tv. It hasn't been long since I've seen them but I really miss the boys so I invite them over to have a little watch party. I'm really excited to see them but I know in the back of my mind I'm doing all this because the kids are with Gavin and I'm feeling lonely and I really need an excuse to see Blake. Texting is great but it can't beat the way he looks at me while we talk as if he is 100% focused on what I'm saying. Something about his presence puts me in a better mood.

The doorbell rings and I run to the door. I see Pharrel standing there with a glass of wine. 

"Ahh your so sweet!"

"Anything for you boo. Thanks for having me." 

I give him a hug at the door right when Adam and Blake both pull up in their cars. I'm actually surprised Blake drove here by himself he usually hates driving in LA. 

"You missed me already Gwen?" Blake jokes. I couldn't help but laugh and smile probably more than I should've at this simple comment.

"Yes! Of course, I always miss you guys when we aren't working!" I give Adam a quick hug then turn to Blake and soon find myself wrapped in his embrace. It was a short hug but I couldn't help but close my eyes and take in the warmth of his arms and the sweet smell of firewood that I've grown to love after all those days sitting next to him eating our lunches in his trailer. 

We all head over to the front room and turn on the voice. The night is filled with drinking and joking. We are all competitive so we all argued about who had the best teams. I couldn't help but find myself staring at Blake throughout the night. The way he smiled and laughed made me happy. He has the type of laugh that makes you join right along. He's finally starting to look happier and that makes me happy. We are all sitting pretty close and I'm right next to Blake and every time he cracks a joke he somewhat leans his body closer to me which weirdly sends a shiver down my spine. No no no I need to stop right there. Blake has done so much for me the last few weeks and he's an amazing guy but we are just friends. Friends who happen to be going through the same exact thing and who are both hurting, but that's it! I kind of shake out of my daydream and go back to laughing and watching the show. 

Blakes POV

Gwen invited us over to her house which is the best news I've had in a long time. A pretty girl inviting me to her house, why would I say no. Even though we are coworkers and it's a work party basically, a guy can dream right? So I head over to Gwens excited to have a good time. We all are enjoying ourselves and I love boasting about how my team is gonna whoop everyone's asses. I can't help but catch Gwen staring at me at different times of the night. Did I have salad in my teeth or something? No. She had a look of admiration in her eyes, but that's probably just my imagination running wild. That's what happens when you sit on a couch next to a really hot rockstar for 2 hours, but we are just friends I gotta keep telling myself that. Gwen has been the best friend I could ask for the last few weeks and I don't need dumb hormones ruining that for me. But I still can't help leaning in closer to her throughout the night or briefly skimming her knee with my hand when I make a joke. It isn't much but the slight touch of her is making me go crazy. The end of the show which I had been dreading finally came which meant it was time for us to go home. I had been having so much I didn't want to leave. I've been alone for so long that I've missed this genuine happiness that comes from hanging out with people you love. Pharrel is the first to leave then followed by Adam. I stayed behind and offered to help Gwen clean up some of the dishes we got out while we were here. She smiled at my offer.

"I wouldn't ever turn down free help."

"Well I'm just a phone call away if you ever need your house cleaned." I laughed thinking to myself how much I hated cleaning yet I honestly would clean her house if it meant I got to hang out with her. So we went to her kitchen and I washed the dishes while she dried and out them back to their original spots. When the dishes were all cleaned up and it was my time to leave she walked me to the door. Before I turned to leave I thanked her for having me and I ha e her a hug. This wasn't like the hug I gave her when I first walked in. This was a hug brought on by a little bit of alcohol clouding my judgement but not too much where I was acting dumb but more just acting bold and courageous. It was a long hug. It had both arms wrapped around her bringing her tightly against me. She sunk into me feeling like she was completely comfortable. I could feel her heart beat against me and the rise and fall of her heat on every breath. My nose rested against her head and I breathed in the fresh apple scent of her shampoo that was simple yet perfect. After what seemed like forever yet not long enough we drew apart and said our goodbyes. And with that I was gone. I've always loved being around Gwen but tonight was different. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe the fact that Miranda and I are split up and I'm tired of being alone, but all I know is that I couldn't get the thought of Gwen out of my head and neither did I want to. I got home to find a message on my phone from her.

Gwen: Thanks for the hug. We should definitely hug like that more often ;)

Blake: No thank you darlin. And I would be a crazy man to ever turn down a hug from you so whenever go want I'll be there arms wide open. Goodnight sleep tight.

Gwen: Night cowboy. 

And with that I drifted into a peaceful sleep where I dreamed about Gwen. It seemed so real I could even smell that apple scent from her hair and feel her soft arms around me.

Just friends. That's all Gwen and I are, but maybe that will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally get to start writing about them being with each other and starting to find happiness. Let me know your thoughts please!


	9. Can't Make This Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is supposed to meet someone but they never show, but Blake ends up being there to her surprise.

Gwens POV

Ever since the watch party I could t get the memory of Blakes warm and protective hug out of my head. I've been alone for quite some time now and the feel of Blakes arms around me gave me a rush of different emotions. Blake and I have been becoming closer and closer over these last few weeks, but that hug made me think of him in a different sense. It gave me goosebumps and made my heart beat a little faster. The instant he walked out the door I missed the feel of his comforting embrace. I'm trying really hard to make those thoughts go away because I know that I tend to fall for people hard and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Blake and risk ruining our friendship. I mean I know we've been flirting quite a bit and he seems happier whenever he's around me and he's constantly telling me how beautiful I am, but there's no way that Blake Shelton likes me in that type of way. 

Blakes POV

God I can't stop thinking about that damn hug. Gwen was the hottest most beautiful genuine person I had ever meant and I have hugged her a lot of times, but this last time felt completely different. It didn't seem like a normal friend hug it seemed like more. She wrapped herself completely into me and I could feel her breathing pick up. I've always been a guy who craved contact and that's something Miranda frankly hated. For some reason she always got weird when I tried giving her big long hugs and pushed me away and told me to stop smothering her, but Gwen something about how she melted into me and hugged me back it's like she was telling me "finally". I need to stop thinking about it though. Gwen is literally the coolest person I have ever met and she would never be with a hock cowboy like me. No we were just friends. And I can deal with that if that means still getting to be around her. Even though I've noticed the way Gwen blushes when I compliment or even just look at her or the way I find her staring at me when she doesn't think I'm looking it's probably all in my imagination. 

Either way Gwen and I are friends. We've been talking to each other about basically everything now. Now that I'm back in LA and I'm not staying with Adam I'm renting a house here. It's actually pretty close to where Gwen lives which is convenient not that she'd ever invite me over.

Gwens POV

It's been a hell of a day. Gavin has the kids this week and we have a meeting tonight where we are supposed to go over some of the divorce papers and talk about how we want to divide things up. We aren't meeting with the court yet and we decided just to try and talk about it over a cup of coffee tonight. We agreed on 9 at this dark and quiet little bluezy music and coffee house near my neighborhood. Gavin's never been there but it's became one of my favorite places to go throughout our split. It's always peaceful and dimly lit in there which seems to make all my bad thoughts go away for the time being and it's one of the only places I can go where I'm not followed by a bunch of crazy paps. I'm driving there and I'm getting really anxious. I haven't seen Gavin other than through the car window when we were dropping the kids off with each other in a long time. Here's a man who has caused me so much pain and made me feel absolutely worthless. I've lost so many nights of sleep to staying up and crying over his hurtful words and eventually his hurtful actions. I'm a really emotional girl and I can feel the tears in the back of my eyes, but I'm telling myself to stay strong. I tell myself over and over again in the car ride there "don't let this man see you cry Gwen because that shows him he still has power over you which is what he loves." I finally pull up right at 8 and walk inside and order a drink and sit down. I look around and see that Gavin isn't there yet which isn't much of a shocker so I decide to sit at the furthest table in the very back corner so we will be out of everyone's way. And we can talk without worrying about people hearing. I sit there by myself for about 30 minutes just looking around and seeing all these people come and go and still no Gavin. I finish my drink and start playing on my phone before I finally decide to send him a text after 45 minutes of waiting.

Gwen: Where are you?

About 5 minutes passed and then I got a reply back.

Rat (I changed his name in my phone cause that's what I felt about him and even just seeing his name made me start to cry. So now his name was rat): At home with the boys why?

Gwen: God did you seriously forget!? We were supposed to meet tonight and talk!

Rat: Awww damnit I'm sorry Gwen. You want to reschedule for next week.

Gwen: No you know I was fucking trying to be nice by doing this part without our lawyers, but I guess I'll just handle it with my lawyers and yours because you can't seem to remember when to fucking show up.

I was angry pissed and once again let down. I slammed my phone on the table and decided I needed to leave. I got up and walked over to the house band playing and gave them a few dollars because I've been here nearly and hour and I realized they were one of my favorite bands that comes here often to play. They smiled and nodded and I smiled back as I turned and grabbed my purse and walked out the door to my car. I got to my car that was parked behind the building and reached to grab for my phone to see if Gavin answered. I rummage through my purse but I couldn't find it. Did I seriously leave it inside. You can't be serious. I took a few big breaths in and out and walked back in the place. As I started walking over to where I was sitting I realized someone was already sitting there. He looked familiar. Oh my God it was Blake! I reached the table and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and explained 

"Gwen, watch ya doin' with your beautiful self here tonight?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes but laugh at the same time, because damn if I didn't to hear that right now.

"Oh just came here to meet someone, but they ended up not being able to show up. I left a few minutes ago but I left my phone here." I pointed to my phone sitting on the table in front of him.

"Well lucky me." He said while standing and pulling out the chair for me.

"I really should be heading home Blake."

"Why what do you possibly have to do that's better than spending the evening listening to some good music and talking with a friend." He smiled and those genuine blue eyes got me.

"Okay, but only cause I really love this band." He laughed and pushed the chair in for me. We talked and talked and I find out that Blake has actually been coming to this place a lot lately too because he finds it relaxing just like I do. All this talking is making me forget about what an idiot Gavin is and now I'm no longer angry but beyond happy. Right when the band switches songs I here it's one of my favorites. Can't help falling in love by Elvis.

"Aww this is one of my favorites!"

I beamed at Blake and all of a sudden he was standing up and reaching out a hand for me. "Care to dance?"

I kinda giggles until I realized he was serious. He had the most sincere and loving eyes I had ever seen, but also filled with what looked like fear like I was gonna turn him down. I grabbed his hand and stood up and he led us a few feet away from the table. We waved back and forth along with the melody of the song and I felt safe and protected whole being so close to his body. He leaned his head down close to my ear and sung along with the band.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

As he sung these sweet words I couldn't help but lean my head in closer to him and close my eyes and lose myself in the moment. His deep voice singing these lyrics of love softly and directly to me and his strong arms holding me close dancing romantically back and forth. As the band kept playing I realized he was no longer singing and I looked up at him. He was staring down at me like he was completely bewildered.

"You are the most beautiful and sweet girl I've ever laid eyes on Gwen."

With that I was gone. I couldn't speak. All I could do was reach up with my hand and pull his head closer to mine. The moment our lips touched it was like time froze. A shock of electricity ran through my entire body and it was a feeling that I haven't ever experienced in my life. This moment was everything. His lips were gentle against mine and he kept his arms wrapped tightly around me still swaying along with the beautiful love song. I could feel his lips turn into a smile against mine which made me smile right back into the kiss. This was the most romantic kiss I've ever had. Not because it was extremely hot, but because I could feel the sincerity of it. With this kiss he was showing me my worth. After a few moments he leaned his head back and broke this kiss. I was instantly filled with the insecurity of wondering if he didn't want it, which I knew wasn't true because he clearly kissed me back, but then my thoughts stopped when he did the cutest thing. He stopped dancing with the music and he wrapped his arms even tighter around me and put his head right next to mine resting on my shoulder and he held me in a warm hug. 

"Thank you Gwen." He quietly whispered to me and it was a sentence that was full of hope.

"Thank you cowboy." We held each other there in each others arms and I hoped he could here how serious I was. "I should probably get going its late and I have to pick up the kids in the morning."

"Of course, me walk you to your car." We walked quietly back to my car. We walked in silence but it wasn't filled with awkwardness rather we walked in silence because we both couldn't believe all that just happened. We got to my car and said our goodbyes and he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before turning and leaving.

I turned the key a few times but nothing happened. Oh God I left the lights on. I thought I was only going to go in for a sec and grab my phone but I ended up staying longer talking with Blake.

"Blake!" I called out hoping he would hear and stop walking. He turned around and started walking back.

"What's up darlin?"

"Well um...you see I accidentally left my lights on so I think my cars pretty dead. Do you think you'd be able to give me a ride home?" I asked shyly out of embarrassment because I really didn't mean to have this happen.

"Of course! I'd love to Gwen! Good thing I actually drove myself today." 

Blakes POV

I usually hated driving myself places here in LA because it's too stressful but ever since the watch party at Gwens I've been trying to because if she wants to hang out its kinda lame if I have to get a ride there. I'm so thankful I drove today because now I get to drive this pretty girl home after the most beautiful night. That kiss was everything. The moment was perfect. It felt like all our insecurities went away and it was just us.

"Let's go!" I said after I opened the door of my truck for her and got in on my side. I turned the radio up a little bit and we sat and listened to some country music. After a few songs God Gave Me You came on and I could hear her singing along. 

"You know this song?"

"Of course I do cowboy! You don't think I googled all of your songs when I signed on to the voice?" I kind of blushed because I did the same exact thing. I could watch videos of her performing all day long. I smiled and reached over placing my hand on her thigh. I looked over a bit nervous not knowing if I overstepped, but I saw her smile and continue singing along and then she put her hand on top of mine which made my heart melt. We made it to her house and I got out and opened the car door for her and walked her up to the house. We were standing there right outside the door for a few moments before she started saying something.

"Seriously Blake thank you. Not just for the ride but for all of it." I could see her chest get a little flushed by her words remembering how great the kiss was.

"It was my pleasure Gwen. If you ever need cheering up I think I could help." I wiggled my eyebrows at her a little bit and she started laughing and stepped forward putting a hand on my chest. My breath hitched and I looked her in the eye. I could tell she wanted this. I stepped forward to ducking my head a little bit to meet hers. Our lips met and it started off gentle and slow like our first kiss had been but that was in a coffee house with other people this was alone on her front porch. I didn't want to overstep but I decided to be a little bold and open my mouth a little seeing what she would do next and to my surprise she opened hers to and slowly started working with her tongue. Gently swiping it along the inside of my mouth. It then became full passionate and we were both eagerly kissing each other wanting more, our lips crashing together and our tongues fighting. She tasted so sweet and I wanted to stay in this moment forever, but I knew we both had very complicated situations and I didn't want to ruin our chances and neither did she. So we separated our mouths breaking the kiss with a pop. We were both out of breath and we couldn't help but smile in awe. With that we said our goodbyes and parted ways, but we both would go to bed dreaming about what the other person tasted like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm finally getting to write a little more happier events which is fun. I hope I did this storyline justice for everyone, let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	10. Let's do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen sit down and talk about what the future has to hold.

Gwens POV

I can't believe that we kissed. Blake Shelton and I kissed. That's insane. We have both been through so much and I don't think this is gonna help. Gavin hurt me so bad and I swear I'm gonna get hurt again, but it felt so right. I haven't been that happy or felt so comfortable around someone in a long time, but I don't know the timing is terrible. I mean we aren't even divorced from our exes yet. I want so bad to pick up the phone and call Blake, but I also don't want to seem desperate. He's probably freaking out and me calling right away is probably the last thing he wants. Maybe I'll just wait a few days. 

Blakes POV

Oh my God...God damn Blake why did you do that?! The moment seemed perfect, she seemed into it, it felt right, but why hasn't she called yet or at least texted. I texted her goodnight just like I do every night but since that kiss she hasn't said anything back to me. Am I that dumb? I honestly thought she was into me. I shouldn't have kissed her. I know she's been through hell and has been hurting and she probably just sees me as a really good friend and I ruined that.i can't believe that might be the last time we hang out.

I walk over and slump onto the couch and turn the tv on to try and distract myself from the thought of how perfect Gwens lips felt against mine. I'm flipping through the channels absentmindedly when the buzzing of my phone snaps me back to reality. I see Gwens picture. She is calling me. Is this for real? My heart is pounding and I don't know wether I'm happy she's finally calling me or scared about what she is gonna say.

Hello?

Hi Blake...

What's up Gwen? 

Oh I'm just board and lonely and thought I'd give you a call. The boys are with their dad so it's pretty quiet around here.

Ya it's pretty quiet here but it's always quiet since I'm alone. Gwen I thought you weren't ever going to call.

Ya sorry I've just been super busy you know how it is?

Ya well guess what?

What?

Chicken butt

Haha you are so stupid Blake

I've missed that

What? Me calling you dumb

No your laugh...it always makes me smile. 

Blake shut up

No I'm serious a pretty girl like you deserves to always have a smile on her face but I know that hasn't been the case recently so I wanna always try my best to make you smile. 

Well you are sweet Blake.

I should probably go Gwen I told Adam I'd meet him for dinner.

Okay well I'll talk to you later.

Promise?

Of course. Have fun tonight tell Adam I say hi.

Okay have a good night.

Gwens POV

I hung up the phone and was filled with many different emotions. I don't understand how sweet and perfect Blake is. He always knows what to say to make me happy and that's something I'm not used to. My heart was hurting though. When I told him I'd talk to him soon and he responded it sounded like a plea. There was pain and fear in his voice. Almost like he's scared I won't call him. I really like him which probably is going to end up hurting me, but I want him to know I like him. I need to be bold. 

Gwen: Hey Blake I know you are at dinner, but you think we could meet tonight and talk?

Blake: Of course! You can come over tonight when I get back and see my new rental. 

Gwen: Sounds good!

Blakes POV

I'm really scared now. Gwen waited forever to call me after we kissed the other night and now she wants to meet because she said we need to talk. My heart is going to be broken before we even start anything. I'm still picking up the pieces from the damage Miranda did to me and I don't think I could handle Gwen turning me down. 

Dinner with Adam is good, but I was kinda distracted the whole meal thinking about what in the world Gwen had to say. I was so scared our friendship was gonna be over and it's barely started. 

Blake: Hey I just got come you can head over whenever you want.

Gwen: K I'm on my way!

I got some wine out because I know Gwen likes it and I thought we might need it. I heard the door and rushed over and let Gwen in.

"Hey Gwen! Come in, do you want anything I got some wine if you'd like any of that."

"Thanks Blake, I'd love a glass."

I poured her a glass and then outed myself one and led us over to the couch to sit down. When I looked in her eyes instead of the normal happy glow I saw fear and worry. I rubbed the back of my neck starting to get worried with the silence.

"Look Gwen, I know you want to say somethin but let me say somethin first. I'm sorry for what happened the other day." I saw her look change to confusion but I kept going. "I got caught up in the moment. I had a few drinks and thought you wanted more, but I know now that we are just friends so I promise I won't do anything like that again. I can't lose you as a friend though. I think it would kill me."

I got caught off by her leaning forward pressing her lips to mine. I was frozen in shock when she pulled away and kind of just giggled.

"Look Blake I came over to tell you I like you. I like you more than just friends. I didn't call right away cause it scared the crap out of me. I mean we aren't even divorced yet and I think I'm falling for you. Im scared, but I want to give us a shot. I mean you seem to always make me happy and I miss being genuinely happy."

I sat there registering all her words but not being able to speak at all.

"Blake, say something please."

"Are you serious Gwen?"

"Yes, I mean it's gonna be hard and I've got lots of problems and I'm sure you do to, but I think it's worth a shot."

"Oh my God Gwen. Yes please I want to give us a shot you are the most beautiful and sweet girl I've ever know and you are bringing back my happiness."

"Well cowboy we are doing this."

"We are doin it darlin"

I leaned forward this time giving her a kiss. It was a kiss full of hope and promise. Hope that this would work out and promise that we would both give it our all.

After awhile I led her to her car and gave her another kiss and long drawn out hug. I told her to text me when she got back to her house so I knew she was safe.

Gwen: Made it home cowboy....going to bed but I'm lucky I get to kiss you all I want now.

Blake: Oh trust me I'm the lucky one. Goodnight darlin...I'm excited for us. 

Gwen: Me too, lets do this!

And with that we both fell asleep with smiles on our faces, dreams in our heads, and a little bit of fear in our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been super busy so I didn't get around to posting yesterday, but here it is. Let me know your thoughts :)


	11. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time that Gwen starts forgetting about her fears and thinking about how amazing her future could be.

Gwens POV

We are doing this. We are doing this. Just a few hours ago I decided to be bold and let myself go to Blake, but now I'm laying in bed wide awake and unsure whether this was a bad idea or not. Blake is an amazing guy. Pretty much the sweetest person I've ever met. He has a way of making you feel warm and comfortable when you are around him and he never fails to make me smile, but still there are so many ways this could go wrong. We both are recently separated, our lives are going to be in the media non stop, we live across the country from each other and we are completely different people. Despite all of my fears I know I will keep going back to him though, because I can't help but feel alive when I'm with him. I've spent a lot of my recent time feeling worthless and now I'm starting to feel like maybe I'm not ugly or disgusting like Gavin used to always tell me when we fought. Blake is healing me and I hope I can heal him too. I pray to God this doesn't end with us more broken and shattered than when we started.

Blakes POV

It's pitch black and I'm in bed with my eyes closed trying to fall asleep. Images of that night, Gwen sitting on my couch, our lips brushing together, her texts saying "let's do this," keep flashing before my eyes. I can't help but smile and think about how happy I am Gwen is in my life. I was broken and so was she and we probably still are, but together we are slowly picking up the pieces and I hope to God that soon we will be whole again. I know she is scared out of her mind, but so am I. Gavin and Miranda put us through a world of hurt and we know the feel of heartbreak. I barely survived after leaving Miranda I don't think I could make it if Gwen broke my heart too. Gwen is an emotional girl so I know she must be scared too. It's really late at night and she's probably long asleep, but I wanna text her anyways.

Blake: Gwen I know you are probably sleeping right now, but I'm awake and need to tell ya I'm glad we are giving us a shot. I sure as hell like you and I promise I won't hurt you. Sweet dreams baby girl.

Gwens POV

As I'm wrestling back and forth with my fears and feelings I hear the buzz of my phone. It's Blake. Of course he texts me now. I can't help but smile while reading his text over and over again. He always manages to say the right thing or be there at the perfect time when I need him most. This man is something else. He seems so genuine and that is definitely a quality Gavin lacked. 

I want to say something back, but I have too many words for a simple text. I click his contact in my phone and press the FaceTime call button. We've never face timed before, but I desperately want to see his face and those dimples that seem to get me every time.

"Hello darlin"

"Hi Blake, thanks for the text...how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Always know the perfect thing to say"

"Well Gwen you and I we've been through hell and we've had to deal with a lot of similar things so I'd like to think I know how you feel a lot of the time. We are both insecure and scared and I want to reassure you as much as possible I won't hurt you Gwen. I've been at the bottom and I don't want to be there again and I damn sure don't want to do anything that makes you feel broken like you have in the past. I want you to feel safe."

I lay there speechless for a couple seconds taking everything in. His sweet words that brought wars to the corners of my eyes, his cute curly hair going every which direction, and his sleepy but sincere eyes that seem to look into my soul. "Blake thank you. Thank you for being a friend, for being the one to drag me out of the darkness. I like you a lot and I don't ever want to hurt you either. You are my cowboy." I kind of laugh and blush realizing how silly I must sound right now.

"I'm blessed to be your cowboy Gwen."

And just like that my embarrassment went away and I realized he needs me just as much as I need him. We are in this together. In that second while I was lost in my thoughts I could see him yawning and I felt myself start to yawn too. "We better go to bed Blake. I've got the kids tomorrow morning and I know they are gonna be full of energy."

"You are right baby, goodnight."

"Night Blake." And with that the screen went black and I already missed the sight of his cute face. I fell to sleep with a smile on my face and hope in my heart. The next morning I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm and dragged myself out of bed. I put a pair of shorts on and a tank top and right when I was walking downstairs I hear the doorbell. That must be kids I thought. I opened the door but to my amazement it wasn't the kids it was an older man standing their holding a bouquet of beautiful yellow flowers. 

"Gwen Stefani?"

"Yes that's me." He then proceeded to hand me the bouquet and then hop in his delivery truck and start to drive off. Right when he was leaving Gavin was pulling in to drop the kids off. Zuma hopped out of the car and came running over frantically.

"Hi mom, hi! Who are those from? They are pretty! I like that they are yellow! I missed you so much!"

Before I could say anything or answer any of his 59 questions he was running inside and then I saw Kingston get out of the car carrying Apollo with him. 

"Pretty flowers mom." Kingston said with a smile as he walked into the house. I could see Gavin's confused and angry glare as he drove away which made me smile. I walked inside and placed the flowers in a vase on the counter then grabbed for the card in the middle. 

"Dear Gwen,  
These are flowers to say thank you for allowing me to hang out with literally the coolest girl on the planet. Im going to make it my life's work to makes sure there's constantly a smile on your face. These yellow flowers reminded me of how beautiful you are and they seem happy which is something you and I both need happiness. They are almost as beautiful as you Sunshine.

Blake (your cowboy;)

Gosh he is incredible. I pick up Apollo and hold him on my hip while I admire the beauty of the flowers and the sweetness of the man who gave them to me. We just started this relationship and he's already done things that are 10x sweeter than anything Gavin ever did. 

I'm lost daydream when I notice Apollo grabbing at the flowers. I pick one out from the vase and let him hold onto it. I then grab my phone and snap a picture of my youngest holding this single flower and send it to Blake with the caption "thanks for making my morning."

I quickly get a response back that says "No problem Sunshine, I wanna spoil you as much as possible. Oh and Apollo is adorable. I miss seeing that kid around the voice set."

That melts my heart even more. My kids are my everything. All my kids have met Blake from the voice and they all instantly loved him and thought he was so cool since he is a real life cowboy. I then start daydreaming about Blake hanging out with kids playing games with Zuma and Kingston and making silly faces at Apollo and I can't help but laugh.

This is the start of something good, I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter to write I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this fic often! Let me know in the comments what you guys think and if you like it so I have motivation to keep writing!


End file.
